1. Field of the Invention
This application relates in general to a connector having a filtering element which is easy to assembly and improves product reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional RJ45 connectors may be adversely influenced by noise generated from external power sources through cables. Filter circuits are usually provided to suppress the noise. Traditional filter circuits may comprise a plurality of coils connected to a circuit board by soldering. As shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of terminals 12 are disposed in front of a base 11 for electrical connection to an external plug. A plurality of coils 13 are disposed on a circuit board 14, wherein enameled wires 131 of the coils 13 are electrically connected to the circuit board 14 by soldering. However, the enameled wires 131 may be broken or shorted during the soldering process. Additionally, since the soldering process of the enameled wires 131 is complex, assembly time of the connector may be adversely increased.